Wildfire 2
by Padme4000
Summary: Sequel to Wildfire. Jen's back and she means business. My take of The Chronicles of Riddick with some twists for example: Crematoria scene is different than the one on the film.
1. Wildfire

When they arrived in Helium Prime Jen knew Riddick wasn't going to stay he was going to leave so mercs wouldn't come after them as well.

She took Jack in her arms because she was asleep and followed Imam, but just before she left she looked at Riddick and said "Do what you think you have to do Riddick because I am not leaving Jack."

He looked at Jen and said "Thought you loved me."

Jen looks at Jack and replies "I do but I will never leave Jack not after what happened on that planet, never."

With that said Jen leaves and follows Imam to his house, when they get there he says "He is gone then."

Jen nodded and said "Yeah he's gone."

He then showed her to a room where she and Jack could sleep and said "You can stay here if you wish."

Jen looks at him and says "I'm not leaving Jack; if I do it will be because I have to."

Couple of weeks later Jack seemed slightly better after finding out Riddick left without even saying goodbye.

That week Jack asked Jen if she could teach her how to fight and she did, Jen knew there were more reasons than I want to know how to protect myself.

It took along time for Jack to get good but she never was as good as Riddick or Jen. The time was nearly a year after Riddick left and Jen wanted to feel blood run over her hands again so she did what she did when she was younger killed people who raped girls, then killed girls.

Jack always asked to come along but Jen said "This is not your fight Jack."

"When will it be?"

"You will know when its your fight Jack but I may not be there with you."

Jack looked at her and said "You promised."

"Promises change kid, they always do. I said I would be with you never leave you but the promise wasn't I would follow your plans. I work alone."

Jack looked at Jen with anger and shouted "You're just like him, I need you and you would leave me just like him."

Jen sat down in front of Jack and said "Kid you need a life without convicts and murder, you need a child hood. If I leave promise me you will stay here for a few years before you try anything stupid please."

Jack looked upon her friend, her sister and saw another human emotion on her face; compassion. "I promise."

Jen nodded and said "I won't leave for a while but I may have to."

"WHY?"

"I am a Furyan I go where I can fight, where I can be free. Here I am not free I am an animal in a cage only killing very few and that isn't me."

Jack looked at the floor and said "SO I'M THE CAGE, LEAVE THEN I DON'T WANT YOU HERE LEAVE!" Then she ran off leaving Jen there with a slightly hurt expression upon her face.

When Jen went back that night she packed a bag and was about to leave when she heard Imam say "You're leaving."

Jen looked at him and said "I am destroying that kids life and she doesn't want me here anymore and…"

Imam looked at Jen more closely and said "You're going to look for him."

Jen looked down at her hands where she let her claws out and said "I am no longer whole, I need him to be whole, and he's my mate. I love him, and we are Furyan's together we may be able to give hope to bring back the Furyan race."

Imam looked at her and said "You are Furyan."

Jen nodded and said "I am."

With that Jen left Jack and went to the ships, she saw one that looked familiar, the one they used to get off the merc ship. She smiled and went to check it, still in top shape.

She went aboard and checked for mercs who where hunting Riddick or that thought he was alive. Then she saw something on her, "Damn mercs I will kill Toombs." It seems Toombs remembered her face and was looking for both her and Riddick.

_Toombs wants me let him come and get me._

_**Lets show these mercs who there fucking with.**_

_Exactly what I was thinking._

So Wildfire was awoken and she began her work again assassinating people and in her free time killing mercs and carving her name in every victim.

Wildfire had returned and became more wanted than ever. She also travelled to Furya to see her home planet and there she found more pain she was about to leave when on her ship, but she saw someone, a woman a Furyan.

"They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep."

Furyan woman "Brain shuts down in cryosleep."

"All but the primitive side."

"All but the primitive side."

"All but the animal side."

"All but the Furyan side."

Jen turns around in her chair and sees the woman more closely.

The woman Furyan then says "Some of us still remember the true crime that happened here on Furya." She places her hand on her chest and continues "And once you wake, truly wake, you'll remember too." She then places her hand on Jens chest above her heart.

Four years later Wildfire was hearing more talk about the Necromongers, but she listened for more information on Riddick and heard Toombs knew where he was.

She found where Toombs where and killed his team then said "Three man team for Riddick he would be fucking insulted."

Toombs looked at her and said "Well if it isn't Riddick's whore."

Jen looked at Toombs and said "I'm after him like you."

Toombs looked at Jen shocked then said "Come with me and you can get a cut."

Jen looked at him then said "Sure but remember this I am not a whore nor will you get anything from me."

_I know he's going to take me to a slam once he gets Riddick that's if he gets Riddick._

_**Riddick is not going to like this, I like it.**_

A week later Toombs had a four man team as well has himself, then he had Wildfire who made the team very skittish.


	2. Riddick

When they arrived at the ice of a planet, U.V. System Planet 6, The one Riddick was on Toombs then said to Jen "I hope you know whose side you're on."

Jen laughs and says "Yeah I do, Mine." She looks him in the eye and says "Only way he would recognise me if I didn't wear a mask, so I'm as dead as you Toombs."

_Stupid mercs don't know anything about me or Riddick._

_**Why the fucking mask?**_

_Hides who I am until the right moment anyway I always have my claws._

She laughs to herself and the man near her moves away and she says "Skittish team Toombs real skittish."

Five minutes later their ship is on hot pursuit of Riddick who is jumping over gaps in the land, Toombs says "Lining him up for you. Portside shot coming up. Steady here we go. Steady." The portside gets a lock and Toombs says "Take it! Take a shot!"

He does and a net comes out and misses Riddick by an inch.

"Toombs we're running out of rope!"

"Shut up! I got it! Again!"

This time it looks like it will hit Riddick but he dodges and the net attaches itself to a rock. "Again!" This time the net flies true but one of the metal poles only get Riddick, but manage to damage his leg just above the ankle.

Toombs has to stop the ship because where Riddick ran into was just too small for the ship. Toombs puts the light on and Riddick is seen facing them with a shiv in either hand, he then runs.

"Don't know Toombs looks kind of tight."

"Not where I'm sitting. This is the biggest pay day ever. So throw on a fresh pair of panties. Let's get this right."

Toombs then carries on and the guy behind him says "Three metres clearance portside. One and a half metres starboard."

Then they all heard something on the starboard side and the guy behind Toombs says "What the shit was that?"

Starboard gunner is gone and then Toombs says "Tags, you got eyes on Riddick? Tags?" They look to the portside and the gunner is gone.

"Jesus. He just ghosted two guys and I never even saw him."

Jen smiles and says "He can do better."

"What do you think Toombs? Maybe we ought to just…"

Toombs just says "I think you're my new gunner. Grab a gat both of you."

Jen looks at him and says "Today is not my day to die Toombs, I could stay in here and…"

"Grab a gat."

_Does not know who he's fucking with._

She grabs a gat and opens the door to the portside, not long after she ends up on the ground. "Fucking Bastard." She gets up and uses her claws to climb the walls and jumps back in at the same time Toombs is thrown out.

Riddick turns to her and says "I'm giving you one chance to chuck yourself of my ship."

Jen laughs and says "You don't know who you're fucking with Riddick."

He tilts his head and says "You were meant to be on Helium Prime."

"I was for a year on Helium Prime Riddick, a fucking year. Jack didn't want me there anymore so I went did what I use to left and made my name known again. Followed Toombs for awhile, the fucker put up my description in the mercs guild.

I had to leave Jack and that is what I did, up until now I didn't know where you was and when I found out Toombs knew I joined him, knowing that he would bring me straight to you and that he wouldn't get you."

Riddick looked at Jen more closely and said "You joined mercs."

"That was the only way I could find you Riddick."

He slammed her against the wall of the ship and said "You joined fucking mercs."

Jen took her mask off and looked Riddick in the eye and said "Don't you think I realise that."

Then he did something that was unexpected during that argument he kissed her with a force that could only build up for five years without contact with her.

When he stopped she looked at him and said "Now that's a hello I would rather have."

He went and sat down in the pilot's seat and she sat in the co-pilots seat. He then said when they were off "How's Jack?"

"Last time I saw her alright but Imam sent me a message but it wouldn't let me view it and I think it was about her, that was four years ago. I never went back because then I wouldn't have found you. It's funny that on that planet I would be with Jack and when we were finally off it all I wanted was you." She looked at him then said "Hair does not suit you Riddick."

He smiled at that and said "Well we will find out how Jack is cause we're going there, Helium prime is where they want me."

"Imam, bloody hell he must want a quick death, I wonder if he has had a fight with his wife."

Riddick looked at Jen and said "Wife?"

"Yep and he has a kid, can't remember her name though."

Then they both went into cryosleep after they their skin came in contact with each other again.

_Wow again on a ship, got to get a life me and him._

_**I'm just glad you found you're mate again, never let Jack interfere with him again.**_

_Don't worry I won't, I will never leave Riddick and that's a promise to myself._

_**Hope you keep that not like Jack's promise.**_

_Oh shut up._

_**I don't think I will, you may keep this promise but remember Jack will never forgive you or Riddick for leaving. You are now Wildfire and that is who you will stay as, not Jack's sister, not Jennifer Collins, not The Beast for you are better than The Beast no you are, WILDFIRE.**_


	3. How she became The Beast

While Wildfire was in Cryosleep her animal side, her Furyan side thought about her past.

Sure she was called a cold blooded killer, but that doesn't mean that she was; she kills a person who did something wrong like rape and murdering kids, but what makes it her decision in the first place who gets to live or die.

She saved a lot of girls from rape and none of them told anyone what she looked like every time the girls said to the cops something along the lines of 'It was a black shadow it killed them right in front of me.' Then doctors would say they would probably not remember the killer because of the traumatizing event.

She also remembered her parents who were Furyan survivors, she loved them both for they gave her a childhood a small one but a childhood none the less. Everyone deserves a childhood even someone like Wildfire.

When she was eight she and her parents went on a transport to Helion Prime, that day when they arrived there was fault in the engines of the transport and the computer system would not allow them to stop or do anything. The transport crashed into a desert on Helion Prime, but there was only one survivor a girl, Wildfire.

When she awoke it was morning, she could tell by the sun rays upon her skin, but there was something different, it wasn't the blood that she could smell, it wasn't the pain of the crash, but it were her eyes. She hadn't opened them yet but they felt different somehow.

When she did the light caused her intense pain so she had to close her eyes and use her other senses to help her. She called out to see if there was anyone else who survived but there was only the sound of the fire and wind of the desert.

She didn't know long she sat there calling once in a while to see if someone was alive, but it eventually became night. She opened her eyes and could see everything in the pitch black night of Helion Prime's desert. Once she saw to her wounds and burns she checked for survivors and only found more pain.

She thought her parents might be unconscious but they were dead, their bodies were close together but they both unfortunately landed on a big obscure piece of metal. She didn't know if they died instantly but all she knew was they died together.

In away she use to believe God, but all them beliefs went away like a drop of rain in a rainforest. She didn't know what to do but she knew she had go to their new home. When she arrived she went to her new room and found some goggles ones like her mothers, ones that she wanted for a long time, they were a present a welcome to the new home present that her mother placed when she checked the house before coming home to get them so they could all go back together.

She never knew why she was able to see in the dark but she thanked who ever gave her the gift of sight at night, for that was the time of day she loved. She went to school there and managed to look after herself, but when the teachers asked to see her parents she said "Fuck you." She got in trouble for that but she always signed anything they gave her for her 'parents'.

She didn't want new parents, she didn't want anyone getting close to her because they all seemed to die and the fact her animal side was totally against none Furyan parents.

No one surprisingly found out but that was because Jen buried her parents in that desert far from the crash and no one found them, she also buried everything that could have had their blood on it.

When she was fourteen she was walking home when she heard someone screaming, it turned out to be her 'friend' and a guy who was rejected by her trying to rape her, so she did what her inner voice told her to do. She grabbed a very sharp rock which made a very good shiv, she killed the lad but just when he was breathing his last breath she said "You didn't know who you were fucking with."

She turned to her friend to see fear in her eyes and she smelled strongly of fear, the only reason she was her friend was because she thought nothing scared her, boy was she wrong. But the thing is she was proud she brought fear into the fearless eyes of her friend.

Then her friend said something stupid which caused her animal side to break free, she said "What the fuck are you? You some kind of freak, you know what I am going to the police to report you in."

They were the last thing she said and that was the beginning of The Beast.

Every night she found herself walking through alleys challenging people to try kill her and steal from her so she could feel the metallic blood flowing over her hands when she went for the sweet spot the abdominal aorta.

One time she got questioned by the police but they could find no proof, she owned those alleys, if she found anyone dealing drugs or doing something she didn't like people doing they were as good as dead. That's when the rumours started of a Beast in town killing people.

That memory made Wildfire smile, for she wouldn't be who she is if none of that didn't happen, also she may have been a bit shook up when the Hunter Gratzner crashed.


	4. Imam

Wildfire woke up to Riddick cursing, and realized why when she opened her eyes, which were behind her goggled mask. She looked out the window and laughed at the ship that was trying to get them to land.

"Helium Prime on alert condition four. Unrecognised craft, you need to follow me to spaceport 6 for security inspection." Said the pilot of the ship beside us.

Riddick put his goggles over his eyes and gripped the steering lever. He then smoothly directed the ship until it was under the belly of the opposite vessel. Then he said, "Follow this." And jolted the ship up, causing the other ship to break and spin out of control.

He then piloted the ship over the sea of water below them, and then onto the desert left of Helium Prime. Wildfire stood up immediately and made sure her mask was on right, then retrieved her hooded black cloak from the back of the ship and put it on. She put the hood up so that it covered her mask.

When she turned back to Riddick she passed him a cloak and said, "Don't want people to know a couple of criminals are in town do we?"

He raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Couple?"

Wildfire thanked herself for wearing the mask, because if she wasn't, then Riddick would have seen her slight blush of embarrassment. "You know what I meant Riddick. I don't play these fucking games anymore."

He laughed and said, "You haven't changed one bit have you?"

For some reason that statement made her furious, but she ignored it and put her gloves on. She released her claws so that they tore permanent holes into the fabric, then withdrew them so it would be easier next time she needed to do it.

When they were set to go, the two then took a moment to study the surroundings, that way they remembered were the ship was, and then they went to Imam's home with Wildfire leading the way.

When they arrived, Riddick wandered off, probably looking for something to cut his hair with. Wildfire looked around for a moment, and then went to the stairs and looked up, remembering the last time she did that, which was when she left. She did it then to try and remember it.

Wildfire then went up the stairs and went to the room that used to be hers, finding it was exactly the way she left it. She walked to the dresser and opened it. All her clothes were in there. Well, the ones that weren't black.

She closed it and looked to the chest in front of her bed, where a picture frame sat. She picked it up, and beneath the mask a smile touched her lips. The picture was of her, Jack, Imam, his wife and his daughter Ziza.

"Now what happened to that girl? I knew the one smiling, not the one who hated me."

She then placed it back down and removed her mask, leaving the room. That's when she heard the voice of Riddick, and she went forward to see Imam. He didn't appear to be able to see her, for she was in the shadows of the house.

"Did you know both of your doors were locked," Came Riddick's voice, followed by the sound of a blade on human skin and a soft wisp of human hair falling to the ground. He banged the shiv against the brass bowl in front of him, rinsing it in water. "Five years ago, I took three people off that planet: a woman named Jen, also known as Wildfire, a convict like me… an animal like me. A kid named Jack, whom everyone else thought was a boy, and a holy man searching for New Mecca." Riddick turned to face him, "I told one man where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake Imam?"

"There is no simple answer-," he started, but Riddick pulled a shiv to his throat. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance… a fighting chance! Were it not for the threat of invasion I never would have betrayed you! I give you my word Riddick."

Then Wildfire noticed Imam's wife, and Riddick also did so when she said his name. Then Ziza, who looked straight at him, also repeated the name with a hint of excitement in her voice. She then went to the stairs and looked down at him.

Riddick looked at the girl and went to the stairs. His arms spread to touch the bulbs of either railing, filling the space of the stairway. "And a daughter, whose name would be?" He asked, a less hardened expression on his face when he met the innocent eyes of the little girl.

"If you have issues with me, let it be with me, you need not know their names!" Argued Imam, and then his heart froze when his daughter spoke for herself.

"Ziza." She spoke eagerly. "My name is Ziza."

Riddick rumbled after her, playing with the name as it came from his lips. "Ziza…" Then he turned back to Imam, "Cute kid."

The child's voice broke the tension again and Riddick turned back to her, "Did you really kill monsters… the ones who were going to hurt my father?"

Wildfire then stepped forward and said to Imam, "You're still telling her the story at bedtime."

Imam nodded and said, "It is a pleasure to see you again Jennifer."

She laughed and ruffled Ziza's hair when she went passed her down the stairs. "Still won't call me Jen will you Imam?" She then turned to his wife and said, "I suggest you take Ziza out of the room. The men need to have a private conversation, which I will be listening to. And it's nice to see you again, you too kid." Ziza smiled at that and then her mother took her out of the room, staying with her.

"So now who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?" Riddick rumbled out annoyingly.

When they went into another room to complete the conversation, Wildfire went and looked at Jack's room.

_**I thought you were going to listen to their conversation.**_

_I need to know if Jack is here or not, and if she isn't, how long she has been gone._

Her animal side just shrugged off the answer and kept quiet. When she arrived in the room she smiled. Jack made the room look just like hers, and when she looked in her dresser there were some clothes that were exactly like hers, but smaller, and then there was only a few pieces of clothing. She was about to close it when she saw a note on one of the clothes. She took it off and was shocked when it was addressed to her, and that it was written by Jack.

**Dear Wildfire, if that's what you're going by when you read this, if not Jen.**

She laughed at that. _Smart kid._

**I am sorry for the way I shouted at you and that I broke your promise only a month after you left; but my life wasn't the same without you or Riddick, and I knew that you were looking for him. I kind of overheard your conversation with Imam the day you left.**

_Probably was eavesdropping._

**Ok, eavesdropping, but can you blame me? I'm a teenager, it's what we do if it's someone we know and they're having a conversation about someone you want to see again. Ok, so not every teenager does that, but it's what I do. Anyway, on with the letter. I found a way off planet and a way to find Riddick. I am going to join mercs. Yes, mercs, even after the incident on that merc ship that got us after the planet.**

_Kid, you're too much like me when I want something and find a way to get it. That is something that makes Riddick angry, MERCS._

**I don't know when you're reading this, but you are, so can you tell Imam I didn't do it because of him, but because I had to.**

**Jack**

When she finished reading this, she folded it and placed it in her chest pocket. Then she prepared herself for telling Riddick; but then again, Imam probably already did.


	5. Furyan

When Riddick followed Imam to talk to him, he noticed Jen going back up stairs and towards the opposite direction Imam's wife went. Later, he and Imam were in a room upstairs, with Imam looking out the window and up to the sky where a 'comet' could be seen.

"It is said that the comet always precedes them; these world-enders. The Colvesac planets are gone; eight million settlers missing. The entire Ackroid system is gone too. My God, how do I save my family?" He turned towards Riddick, finding the convict to be somewhat 'out of it', gazing out the door at something the holy man did not see. His brow furrowed impatiently, "Have you heard anything I have said?"

"You said it's all circling the drain; the whole universe, right?" Riddick spoke in an answer.

Imam sighed, "That's right."

He closed the door to the room, through which Ziza had been peeking at him and waving with her index finger. "Had to end sometime…" He finished.

Riddick heard a knock on the door downstairs. Within a few minutes, Imam admitted three robed men into their home, "The one you want is now here." He announced to Riddick.

Riddick stood up and tore the mask off the man closest to him. The other two took their masks off themselves, and then he heard a slight wisp of wind. The candles flickered behind him, and he put his shiv out to catch a woman in white robes as she materialized there. "And whose throat is this?"

The woman hardly batted an eyelash in response to the sharp metal at her neck, "If you cut my throat, I won't be able to rescind the offer that brought you here, or tell you why it is so vital that you did come."

Riddick scowled, "The blade comes off when the bounty comes off."

Imam interrupted quickly before it got out of hand, "This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race. She means you no harm." He grabbed Riddick's arm and Riddick turned away from her.

At that moment the woman dissolved and appeared on his other side, "There are few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen."

Riddick took a few steps toward her and said curiously, "Necromonger…"

Just then Jen came in, deciding that now was the time to enter the discussion. "It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life, unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the one race that would not bow; the only race the Necromongers still fear."

Riddick looked at her. "Just how the fuck do you know this, if I don't?"

Jen laughed. "I went to many places before I joined mercs, Riddick. I heard of these Necromongers as they swarmed over planets in distance systems that mysteriously… disappeared."

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talking to someone educated in the penal system." Riddick said, pausing for a moment. "In fact, don't pretend."

It was Imam who spoke next. "There is a story Riddick, of young male Furyans, strangled at birth. Strangled with their own cords. When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you."

"What do you know of your earlier years?" One of the robed men to his side said quite suddenly in interest.

"Do you remember your home world? Where it was?" Imam took a few steps forward.

"Have you met any others?" The same robed man.

"Others like yourself?" Aereon elaborated.

Riddick found this ironic, "Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me." He turned to face her.

"Spoken like a true Furyan." She smirked.

"I don't care where I'm from; I want the bounty off my head."

Jen then spoke up yet again, "I know of the this race very well. Hell, I am a Furyan. I went to Furya once, and there I saw the destruction of my home world."

Loud knocking came from downstairs followed shortly by Lajun's hurried entrance, "They are searching houses! They are looking for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy!"

Imam jumped forward, "A spy?"

"Did some one see him come here today? Did they?"

"Lajun stop!" Imam turned back to Riddick, "I will send them away, but wait one minute please. Will you wait one minute… to save _worlds_?"

Riddick advanced on him, "It's not my fight." He turned back toward the window and prepared to jump into the streets.

"So you will leave us to our fate? Just like you did her?" Riddick paused and Imam ushered the robed men out, "Come, let us send them away."

Riddick watched as they defended him from the soldiers downstairs, and were pulled bodily out of the house, including Jen. He walked around the room, extinguishing candles as soldiers thundered up the stairs. He waited until they entered and said, "You're not afraid of the dark are you? The light hurts my eyes." He then snuffed out the candles, and did the same to each soldier that entered the room.

He walked out of the room through a hole in the door created by the body of one of the fallen soldiers, then stared down the man holding a blade to Imam's neck. The man dropped the blade and backed up, rushing out of the house. Paused at the top of the stairs, he addressed an issue that had been in the back of his mind. "You mentioned 'her'…"

Imam swallowed, "Jack went looking for you. People died, she went to prison. I'm not sure where. It was a world so hot… you couldn't set foot on the surface."

"Crematoria…"

"Young Jack. She thought of you as her older brother. She worshipped you! She worshipped both you and Jennifer, who she thought of as an older sister."

"You were supposed to watch her…" Riddick rumbled as he walked past Imam. When he came to Jen he spoke so both could hear. "You both were supposed to watch her…"

"She never forgave you both for leaving, just when she needed you most. I doubt any of you will receive a warm welcome."

"She needed to stay away from me, you all do; and I wasn't expecting one."

Jen looked down and said "She didn't leave because of you Imam. She left to find Riddick and me. I know how she felt and I know how to get there and help her get out." With that, before anyone could stop her, Jen left.

Jen kept going and didn't bother looking back. She knew the Necromongers would be here any second and she decided to go straight to the spaceport. When she got there she killed the few people in the room, or knocked them out, and then got a ship and flew away. She manoeuvred the ship past the shots that were fired at her from the spaceport, and eventually the ones from the Necromonger ship. She knew Riddick could look after himself, but she wanted to get to Jack before he did.

When Riddick saw her leave one thought ran through both his mind and his animal side, _She still rather go help Jack than stay with me, hell I wouldn't be surprised if Jack is more like her than me._

**_She still would rather go help Jack than stay with me. Jack better be able to look after herself otherwise she will get you and your mate in danger because neither of you can stand to see her hurt... Both of you need to listen to your animal side more often because your humanity will most likely get you both or one of you killed._**

_I know what the fuck I'm doing._

**_Then leave and go after her, leave Imam behind, he sold you out, LEAVE._**

_I'll leave when the fuck I want._

_**I hope you make the right decision.**_


	6. Action, Death and Suprises

_Why do I always end up breaking into slam? First it was a job, and now it's to help Jack._

**_You said you weren't going to do this for Jack again. You said you would forget about helping her._**

_I didn't exactly say it like that. I am like a lioness of old earth protecting the young of its pack you know._

_**And where are lions now; DEAD with old earth?**_

_Whatever; but that wasn't their fault. It was just evolution that caused that to happen, and there are species similar to the cats of earth. They evolved to become a greater species of life._

_**Where did you learn about all this evolution crap?**_

_My cell mate in slam, the one who killed people to see what the difference was in their brain waves._

**_Oh, him. I always hated him, and now I hate him even more, the little psycho._**

_In a way, yes. Wait, we're talking about him when we should be getting Jack. _

**_You're the one talking about all that evolution crap and lionesses protecting the young._**

_Well, it's true. I mean, Riddick is probably still on Hellion Prime making sure Imam and his family survive through the Necro attack, even though he wouldn't admit it._

Jen shook her head and smiled. Before going to Crematoria, she decided to make a trip to a merc house located on a random planet. Well, she did join mercs, and they would recognise her as such with her mask on.

When she landed on the planet she put her mask back on, then put on her badge and kept her card handy. When she went down the ramp, she was instantly on the receiving end of four guns, held by four rugged men. The one who seemed to be the leader said, "What business do you have here?"

Jen laughed and said, "My business is my own. If you all wish to see another day you will walk away and forget me."

Despite her words, Jen didn't plan on leaving them alive. When they hesitated, she withdrew a grenade and threw it into the center of the four goons, and then back flipped back into the ship and closed the ramp just as the grenade went off.

She waited for ten seconds, then opened the ramp and walked down to see all four bodies strewn all over the ship and surrounding area. Gory, but necessary. It's best to leave the planet unnoticed.

She approached a building, which contained an office inside. When she entered, she went to a filing cabinet and pushed it aside, revealing a door with a camera and card scan attached to it.

She took her card and ran it threw the scan, and she heard two clicks, meaning she was granted access. When she went in she was greeted by three mercs, and they all said, "Hey Chris."

She laughed and said, "You bastards still here?"

They nodded and she went passed them to the computer room, where she logged on and went to the database, looking to see if there were any convicts in the area. When she was done she printed the picture off and went back to the computer, hacking into the profile data. When she found her name and Riddick's, she typed in: _Deceased. /Executed in Necromonger invasion/._

Then she went to the message board and wrote a message to Crematoria, saying:_/Jack, also known as Kyra, is to be transferred to another slam. Her relocation will be the newly constructed slam, which is situated near Furya and is now a quad higher in security. She is to be transferred due to suspicion of containing information on the whereabouts of Richard. B. Riddick and Wildfire. This new slam holds an interrogation and execution center for any convict who attempts escape. Mercenary Chris will be picking her up and taking her to Intercution quad slam/._

When she was done with that, she hacked into the building's security and disabled all cameras and scans. With that she logged off and went to the main part of the building, and then she made her way to the power source of the building.

She was about to withdraw some explosives when she heard three guns dispel some empty bullets to the ground behind her. She turned to see all three of the bastards with big grins on their face.

Joey, the biggest of them, said, "Well, well Chris, or should I call you Wildfire?"

Jen stood up and said, "First mistake: you didn't tell anyone I was here and who I am, so everyone is oblivious to that little detail. Second mistake: you didn't stop me from doing what I did, and what I am about to do. Final mistake: three mercs have no chance against _me_."

With that, Jen spun around and sliced one of the merc's throats, managing to cut one of the guns in half, making it unusable. When they motioned for her to drop her knives, she did. When they came close enough, she withdrew her claws and killed the person in front of her, then kicked the one behind, finishing them all off.

She withdrew her claws, and then set the explosives for fifteen minutes, and went to the merc docking bay.

When she arrived, she went to one of the merc ships, went aboard and killed the pilot, then took the ship into space.

Before she left she watched the area of the merc base, and when the fifteen minutes were up, she saw the explosion and smiled.

She turned to the controls and smiled even more when she noticed the control for weapons. Her plan was in set, and there was no way it could go wrong. She then went to Crematoria to go get Kyra. _Nice name Jack._

- Riddick -

When Riddick was aboard the merc ship after being captured by Toombs, all he could think of was Jack and Jen.

_Wonder if she's there yet._

**_I wouldn't put it passed her._**

_She joined mercs, these mercs, well… Toombs at least, and she has a badge and everything. She's one of them._

**_Do you really believe that? She probably just uses their information to get back at them._**

_Still makes her one of them._

_**Let's just hope she makes the right decision when the time comes.**_

_Yeah, let's._

_-_Jen -

When Jen arrived at Crematoria, she landed and cursed at the heat when she stepped out. She then made her way to the head of Crematoria.

When she got there, she noticed Kyra actually standing there, looking very pissed and confused.

Kyra looked at her and said, "You kidding me? One merc is going to take me to a new slam?"

Jen laughed and said, "Kid, you don't know who you are talking to, and I would shut up if I was you." The mercs in the room actually flinched at the anger dripping off every word she said.

Kyra looked at Jen and said with so much venom, (if it was possible Jen would be dead) "I am not a KID!"

Jen laughed yet again then said, "Well, the dark says you were, but now the light says you're a killer." Dark, meaning the planet when she was a kid, and the light being off that planet when she started killing her first, who was a merc leader on the ship they were caught on to protect Riddick.

Kyra looked at the mercs, then back at Jen and said, "Bit of a cryptic merc aren't you?"

Jen then said to the slam boss, "Look, I am here to take her to Intercution now, so let me take her."

Then the boss said, "Where's the money?"

Jen laughed and said, "What money? There is no money. Now hand Jack over or I will kill all of you."

Kyra's eyes went to shock when Jen spoke her real name, and that's when she figured out the little message Jen said before. It could only mean that the so called merc standing in front of her was in fact Jen.

All the mercs drew their guns and Jen said, "What is it with people pointing guns at me? They only end up dead anyway, so let's do this the easy way: you let Kyra come over here, and then we let you live." Jen signalled to Kyra to kill the ones on the right while Jen would kill the ones on the left.

With that, Kyra withdrew a knife she had hidden in her boot, and Jen threw two knives at the two men on the left, striking them in the heart. She then withdrew her claws, ready for the next men. She then heard gun fire and cursed aloud when she discovered that she was hit; but that didn't stop her from running at the last two with a glint in her eyes.

Kyra easily took down the last one and turned to see how Jen was doing, noticing her kneeling on the wall. Jen took her mask off and said, "Kyra's a nice name. Now how about we let the convicts free and then leave this hell hole."

Kyra nodded, and then they both pressed the button that opened all doors in crematoria, except the hellhound's door. They then turned and headed to Jen's ship. When they arrived they noticed some convicts following them. Jen turned to them and said, "Sorry, but you're all going to have to wait till Toombs' ship lands, and when we kill them you can have it; but none of you are getting on here."

She then turned to Kyra and said, "Park the ship in the shadows, and when the ship lands, target it, but don't shoot." Jen then turned to the convicts and said, "We all have to hide, otherwise that ship won't land, and none of us get what we want."

They waited for about ten minutes, and then the distinct sound of a ship coming in for a crash landing (judging by the way the pilot was driving) was heard.

When the ship opened, and the mercs came out with Riddick, Jen signalled 'now'.

The mercs didn't have a chance. While they were concentrating on the convicts, Jen came behind them and killed the ones closest to Riddick, then undid his binds and said, "We have a ship waiting with Jack on board, but she now goes by the name of Kyra, Riddick."

When all the mercs were killed, including Toombs, Jen took Riddick to their ship, which was now behind the ship Riddick came on. When they were on board, Jen left Riddick and Kyra to talk, she needed to sit down.

When she was sat down, she took her jacket off and ripped the bottom of her top away. On her side she saw the bullet wounds. She put her hand to her face and said, "OK big guy. I believe in you, so you're going to let me live long enough to help Riddick kill the lord Marshall, and then if you really want to then you can let me die."

She put her jacket back on and said to Riddick and Kyra, "Take us to Helium Prime. I have unfinished business there. I'm going to sleep, and I would love not to be disturbed." With that she went to one of the quarters. The ship was a 'long-term' vessel, meaning it had bedrooms, bathrooms, gym and infirmary, and a kitchen.

When she heard them go to the bridge, she exited her room and went to the infirmary, looking in all the cupboards to find nothing.

Jen went back to her room and checked the ship logs, noticing that they only went to the planet it was on to restock on medical supplies. She looked at her wounds and decided to get the bullets out the old fashioned way. She withdrew her claws and used them to get the bullets out, which was extremely painful. To help with the pain, she put one of her knives between her teeth to bite on. By the fifth one she was sweating, so she decided to do the rest in her bathroom.

She took her top off, then locked the door, even though her room was already locked. Better to be safe than sorry.

She went to the sink and started to remove the rest of the bullets. When she was done, she had six more bullets out of her. She wetted a cloth and cleaned her wounds, then noticed something. The scar from her zezarian from four years ago, when she had a kid named 'Jackie.'

When she had Jackie, she gave her to a rich family who could give her a life she needed, and she got exactly that. The only thing she wanted was for them to keep the name Jackie, and when she comes to the age of sixteen that she would be told who her real mother was and her real father.

Jen hoped she would be alive to see that day, to see her little girl smile and say hello to her, and maybe even bond with her after explaining why she gave her up for adoption.

Jen went into the shower, and after it she bandaged her wounds with clean cloths so they wouldn't become infected.

When she changed, there was a small knock on the door, and she knew it was Kyra. She also knew that she had to tell someone about Jackie, just in case she does die.


	7. Journey to New Mecca

Riddick knew that Jen was hurt, but since she didn't want anyone to 'know', he just left her alone and talked to Kyra.

Kyra didn't notice, but by hanging around Jen on that planet they were stuck on, she ended up acting slightly like her, as well as him. She wore similar clothes to Jen, and he knew that was influenced when she lived with Imam's family.

At one point, Riddick left Kyra to muse to herself on whether Jen was alright, but no way was he going to admit to it. When he came to the room, she claimed he could tell it was locked. She probably locked the bathroom door where he heard the water flowing.

Riddick was curious as to why Jen decided to lock both doors. He wondered how long she was on Crematoria, so he went back to Kyra. He didn't even have to ask, because she asked if he knew which planet she came from. He answered simply, and she frowned.

Kyra turned to Riddick and said, "She must have been on a merc planet, because this is a merc ship; but if she was, then why?"

_So she went to a merc planet. She is still a merc, and she fucking lied._

His animal side was about to speak when Kyra said, "She probably went into the merc place, hacked into the mainframe and sent a message to Crematoria saying I was to be taken elsewhere. That's why she had to take a merc ship to make it seem legit." She looked out into space and said, "When did she become so cryptic?"

Riddick just looked at her and she said, "When she came to get me she said, 'Well, the dark says you were, but now the light says you're a killer.' That was after I said I wasn't a kid. I only understood it when she said 'Jack', because I never forgot how she said my name on that planet, and when I got into trouble. It was always lined with concern, annoyance and laughter."

Riddick nodded and Kyra said, "She left to go find you. She left me on Helion and knew I would follow eventually. It was in her eyes."

Riddick glanced down the hall and Kyra said, "It's funny. I hated you both for leaving; but if you didn't, I never would have become who I am now, Kyra. Riddick, when it comes to the time to kill, can we play my favourite game? Who's the better killer?"

Riddick looked at Kyra and smiled only slightly. "Sure Kid."

Kyra looked down the hall and said, "I'm going to talk to Jen. I've already set the autopilot to Helion." Riddick nodded and sat their consumed in his thoughts, when something popped up on screen. It was a convict and her whereabouts saying the last known location.

He was about to turn it off when he saw the location to be Helion, and part of him hoped it was coincidence, but another part of him knew it wasn't.

------------------------------------------- Jen ---------------------------------------------------

Jen opened the door and motioned for Kyra to come. When she did, Kyra said, "Ok, me and Riddick know you're hurt, and I gave you enough time to sort it out, so you're going to sit down and let me talk."

Jen looked at Kyra, then sat down on the bed and said, "Can I say something first?"

Kyra sat down next to her and said, "Sure."

Jen looked at her hands and said, "Kyra, life isn't easy, and the best place for a kid to grow up in is a place with a family like Imam's."

Kyra sighed and said, "I'm sorry I left but…"

Jen stopped her with a look and said, "Let me finish. Riddick and I are mates, and well, I was pregnant five years ago."

Something clicked in Kyra's mind and she said, "That's why you got so fat. I feel so stupid, and that's why you just instructed me during the lessons you gave me instead of showing me after a while. It explains why you were gone a lot, and why you were gone for a whole month before you left."

Jen sighed and said, "It does, doesn't it." She chuckled and said, "Kyra, I never came back home with the kid because I gave her to a rich family who could take care of her and tell her of Riddick and I one day. I gave them a folder with pictures of us and a letter. They said they would tell her, and that's all that mattered. They didn't hate criminals, and the reason may have been because their only child 'Sun' was a convict/Criminal."

Jen took the picture she printed off the merc database and handed it to Kyra, "She was the same age you were when she was sent to slam, and I remember seeing her once. When I was on the merc mainframe I declared her dead the same way Riddick and I were. I promised her parents that I would bring her home safely. I contacted her on my way here and told her to go to Helion, but not to be reckless. She said she would send this ship a message that would look like it would show to all mercs with a picture and everything."

Kyra smiled and said. "So what's your girl called?"

Jen smiled and said, "Jackie, named after her godmother."

Kyra smiled and hugged Jen and said, "I'm a godmother." When she released her she said, "So the reason for us going to Helion is to help Sun and Jackie."

Jen nodded then said, "I should tell Riddick shouldn't I?"

Kyra nodded and said, "Well, no better time than now. I'll get in the shower of my room and you talk to him." With that Kyra dragged Jen out of the room and shoved her in the room Riddick was in, and then left to go take the shower.

Jen sat in the seat Kyra occupied before and said, "Riddick, I need to tell you something."

Riddick looked at her with anger and switched on the wanted pic of Sun and said, "What? That you're still a merc?"

Jen didn't flinch, or seem to move at all from the anger pouring off of him, for she knew it would be much worse when she told him about Jackie.

She looked at him and said, "Sun is a friend of mine. Yes, I went to a merc planet and everything Kyra said about that was true, except that I hacked into the mainframe and also declared us dead as well as Sun. I contacted her and she said she would contact me through something like this, so if any other mercs were on the ship they wouldn't know that I wasn't a merc.

And the thing I wanted to tell you RIDDICK is that we have a five year old daughter named Jackie, and Kyra is the godmother." Before she could start her next sentence she was lifted out of the chair and shoved painfully against the wall.

"You choose to tell me this NOW!"

Jen looked down and said, "I left her with a rich family that could look after her on Helion."

Riddick shoved her again and said, "So she doesn't know who her fucking parents are?"

Jen wouldn't let the tears that threatened to fall go, neither would she look at Riddick when she said, "She will find out at sixteen. They promised if I brought Sun back safe they would tell her, and even if I didn't they would give her the folder I left for her which would tell her who her parents were.

Riddick, you don't know how hard it was to give up my child, but I had to. I wasn't going to drag her into my mess that people call life. She deserved a home where she could stay and not always be on the run.

Jackie deserved a life as a kid like we never truly got Riddick. I hate to think I have already missed five years of my beautiful baby girl's life, and that I don't know what she likes, dislikes, what her hobbies are. Even what she looks like."

Throughout all that, Riddick remained silent, and knew she ended up crying, for it was in her voice. Half way through speaking she looked at him with an expression he never saw on her more than once; regret, love, anger, a deep sadness, and last of all… pain. A pain that only went to the heart, that she never saw her daughter for five years and doesn't know anything about her except for what she looked like as a baby.

He let her go and turned around, not facing her when he said, "I still had the right to know."

Jen looked at him and said, "I know, and I'm sorry. I truly am. All I know is that she looks like both of us, inside and out." She chuckled slightly and said, "She was born with the metal around her bones, but it's different to mine. The doctor said it could expand, meaning it could grow. Mine only could grow to a certain extent, but hers will grow with her.

She has our eyes and she has your handsome face, and the doctor said my smile. When she saw me she knew then that I was her mother and smiled." Jen was on her knees by then with tears running down her cheeks. Then she looked at Riddick and said, "I truly am sorry Riddick, but I never really knew if you wanted a child or not and I had no idea where you were."

Riddick looked at her and ran a hand over his face, and said, "I never really knew. But now all I want is to see her- be there for her." He sighed again and said, "I haven't even met the kid and she's made me go all soft." They both laughed at that and smiled at each other. Riddick helped her up and said, "Don't you ever keep something like this away from me again, got it?" He growled.

Jen looked at him and said, "I won't."

Jen then looked at the autopilot and said, "They're not the only reason I'm going to Helion." She looked at him and said, "I am going there to avenge the Furyan race, and kill the Lord Marshall."

Riddick looked at her and said, "I will be the only one to kill him."

Jen nodded reluctantly then said, "What if me and Kyra just help when you need it?" She didn't get an answer, only a grunt which was good enough for her.

The rest of the journey was easier for the three convicts; for they got past all the lies and secrets and became the little family they were before Helion.

They planned what to do when they got there. Kyra reluctantly agreed to what they told her to do, which was to find Sun and take her back to her family, and then stay there and protect Jackie at all costs. She didn't mind protecting her godchild. It was just the fact she was babysitting someone while Jen and Riddick would have all the fun.

When they arrived, stealthily Kyra went to do what she was told while Jen and Riddick went to the ship with the Lord Marshall. The plan was: Riddick would fight the Lord Marshall while Jen fended off the troops, so to speak.

What she didn't know, was that she would get rid of a threat towards Riddick if he won and became the Lord Marshall, and that she would save the life of a fellow Furyan.


	8. Furyan Revenge

_They are an army unlike any other..._

_crusading across the stars_

_toward a place called UnderVerse,_

_their promised land..._

_a constellation of dark new worlds._

_Necromongers, they're called._

_And if they cannot convert you,_

_they will kill you._

_Leading them, the Lord Marshal._

_He alone has made a pilgrimage_

_to the gates of the UnderVerse..._

_and returned a different being._

_Stronger. Stranger._

_Half alive and half..._

_something else._

_If we are to survive,_

_a new balance must be found._

_In normal times,_

_evil would be fought by good._

_But in times like these, well,_

_it should be fought_

_by another kind of evil._

- Kyra -

Kyra kept running, but where ever she went she either saw debris or dead bodies littering the streets. Sometimes she would even find families that were still hiding, or injured people asking for help.

Eventually she found an underground entrance and went down it quietly, always keeping an eye out for Sun or the Necros.

When she reached the bottom, there was nothing but bodies of dead soldiers, but still she searched every one of them. Eventually she found one that was slightly moving. She lifted it up and chucked it aside to find a woman lying there, shaking ever so slightly. The good thing was that this was Sun. The bad thing was that she had a chest wound.

Sun looked at Kyra and said, "Have you come to take me to my parents Jack?"

Kyra lifted Sun up and said, "It's Kyra now, and do you actually eat. You're as light as a bloody feather, literally."

Sun laughed and said, "I never get the chance."

Kyra nodded and walked out of the underground slaughter house, heading in the direction of the rich portion of Helion.

- Jen and Riddick -

When they found bodies of Necros, they took their armour and put it on, Jen taking a smaller Necro's armour and helmet. With that they carried on forth to the ship.

It took them awhile to get to the ship, but they got there. They both were looking around and noticed the ships were getting ready to leave, so they quickened the pace. When on the ramp, Jen noticed a woman in a dress- which looked like snake skin- looking around the ramp. For some reason Jen wanted to kill her, but stopped herself from doing so.

When they walked past her, Riddick 'accidentally' knocked her arm with his own. When they were just slightly further, he locked his eyes with hers, then turned back around, entering the ship with Jen and getting away from her. There was a rush of Necros trying to get on the ship.

When they were walking down a corridor, they went by a Lensor. Lensors have silver armour and skin, which is like veins above, but the same colour as its skin. They have a purple lens on their faces, which is used to detect heat of anyone without Necromonger traces, a bit like a predator's vision through his mask.

When they got past it, Riddick turned it around and broke its neck, letting it fall to the ground.

Jen looked down at it and said, "Now what's the fun of that? Having them find your prey."

- Lord Marshall -

The Lord Marshall was furious. He just found out that Vaako failed to kill Riddick, for he was not on the planet the trail led to, and only bodies and other convicts were on that planet. However, they managed to get some information out of a merc who was dying on the ground.

The information was, "Riddick left with two other convicts who probably will be on their way back to Helion." They were Toombs' last words, for Vaako killed him after getting the information.

The Lord Marshall was about to leave the room when one of his soldiers dumped a dead Lensor on his table. "We found this Lensor dead in one of the corridors."

The Lord Marshall nodded and said, "Show me his last sight."

The sight the Lord Marshall saw made his anger rise. Riddick and one of his friends were aboard his ship. "Commander Toal."

The commander nodded at the unspoken command and said, "He won't escape twice, and neither will his friend."

- Kyra -

When Kyra made it to the house, what she found made her angry. It was a ruin; dead bodies everywhere. She went inside and placed Sun down on the ground and said, "Wait here."

Sun then replied, "Can't move anyway."

Kyra nodded and searched the house, not finding anything but death.

When she came to the room she was in first, she noticed a door hidden behind a bookcase and moved it. When she opened the door, her stomach was a met with a fist.

She held her stomach but managed to grab the person as they tried getting past her. When she did grab them, she noticed the size and instantly looked up to see a five year old girl who could be no one but Jen and Riddick's daughter.

Kyra pulled her into a hug and looked past the door to see a brown folder, all its contents on the ground. She knew then that Jackie looked in the folder, and at all of its contents.

Jackie didn't even struggle after seeing a familiar face from the folder who could only be her godmother. Jackie looked up at Kyra and said, "Jack."

Kyra looked down at her and said, "The name isn't Jack anymore. It's Kyra." She knelt down in front of the girl and took the bobble out of the girls hair, then put it back up out of her face and two silver eyes could be seen staring at her.

Kyra smiled and said, "Everything is going to be alright now. I am going to take you somewhere safe, and then your mom and dad will eventually come to get us."

Jackie nodded, then looked past her at all the death, and she said, "This reminds me of the dream I had a while back, but instead of here it was of Furya; my people's home planet that was destroyed by the Necromongers like all these people were."

Jackie then noticed Sun and said, "Who's she?"

Kyra looked at Sun and said, "A friend who I have to carry to the ship while you run by my side. Do you think you can manage, kid?"

Jackie looked at her and said, "I may be five but I'm not a KID."

Kyra laughed slightly and then said, "No I suppose you're not."

Jackie nodded and then Kyra went and picked up Sun, and then they all headed to the merc ship Jen stole.

- Jen -

Just before getting to the room with the Lord Marshall, she and Riddick split up, him going around the back, her going to the top level.

When she reached it, she saw the woman from before. She hid behind a pillar and watched down below. She could see Riddick just barely behind the two men near the room behind the throne.

When he got out, he killed both men then withdrew another dagger and went straight for the Lord Marshall, who blocked it and chucked him across the floor. The Lord Marshal then said when his men tried to attack Riddick, "Stay your weapons. He came for me."

The Lord Marshall started walking towards Riddick and spoke again, "_Consider this;__If you fall here now,_ you'll never rise. _But if you choose another way...__the Necromonger way...__you'll die in due time..._ and rise again in the UnderVerse."

Riddick got up and said, "You would take everything I know away from me, and I won't allow it." With a speed Jen didn't know he had, he threw his dagger at the Lord Marshall, but he dodged it and it only cut his cheek and ear.

The Lord Marshall put a hand to the cut, then looked at it and said, "It's been along time since I've seen my own blood."

When the fighting started again, Jen was so caught up in it she didn't notice the woman behind her who picked up a weapon and was about to stab her with it. Jen suddenly sensed it and turned around, grabbing it. But by turning around, her foot went off the edge of the floor and she fell, but managed to grab the ledge before she fell completely. The woman whose weapon she grabbed did fall off from the weight of Jen's pull when she slipped backwards off the edge.

Jen looked down to see Necros looking at her, and then she noticed the Lord Marshall look at her. She flipped herself back on the ledge and turned to see the Lord Marshall say, "These are his last moments."

When he said that, Jen noticed Riddick on the ground, not looking too good. When the Lord Marshall's hand came in contact with Riddick, it pulled back, pulling his soul with it. "Give me your soul."

Jen smiled when she saw Riddick resisting and she said to herself, "Defiant till the end."

Riddick managed to stop the Lord Marshall from taking his soul and said "Fuck you." While jumping to his feet and began fighting him again, only to get wounded.

Jen jumped down off the ledge took a spear of the wall. She went behind the Lord Marshall and rammed it into him, letting it go at the same time so it couldn't be used against her.

She flipped back and went into offensive position when the Lord Marshall turned around. He took the spear out of him and said, "You're not the one to bring me down." Then he chucked the spear at her, only to have her jump on top of the spear and use it to flip over the Lord Marshall and next to Riddick.

Jen let her claws come out and said, "You nearly destroyed the Furyan race, but the ones that are left won't let that live on without vengeance." She ripped her kacket off, and then saw the woman who fell, get up. She looked at Riddick and said, "You kill him, and I will kill little miss 'I won't die'."

He nodded and went to fight the Lord Marshall, whose eyes were looking at Jen. With this distraction he picked up his dagger and went for him just to have him dodge by making his soul run, then have his body follow seconds after.

Jen came upon Dame Vaako and said, "You just won't die will you?" Dame Vaako didn't have a chance when Jen came upon her and stabbed her in the heart with all six claws.

Somewhere on her right came a very angered, 'NO.'

She looked to find and man with a classic black mohawk, come at her with a weapon.

She brought her arms up and managed to only get cut on her arms. She pushed him away and said, "My fight isn't with you, it's with the Lord Marshall, and was with this woman who tried to kill me."

The man growled, "She was my wife, so your fight is with me."

Jen sighed and ran into the area Riddick was fighting the Lord Marshall. She knew her claws weren't going to do, so she looked around while dodging and saw a man with blond short hair toss her the spear from earlier. She nodded her thanks, then started attacking Vaako with anger and fury.

In the middle of the fight she saw an opening to help Riddick, so she brought the spear towards the Lord Marshall instead of Vaako to have him dodge and go straight into Riddick's dagger.

When Jen did strike, so did Vaako, so she ended up with a dagger in her shoulder, only to have him be stabbed from behind with a dagger and six claws.

When he fell to the ground, dead, he took her with him. She was too weak to shove him off her but she didn't need to, because it seemed Kyra came here instead of the merc ship.

Kyra helped her up and then Jen noticed who the six claws belonged to, "Jackie?"

Jackie nodded and hugged her mother.

Riddick saw Jackie and inwardly smiled. When Jackie saw him she went and hugged him too.

Jen looked at Jackie and said, "Even another Furyan managed to avenge the Furyan's deaths."

Kyra nodded and smiled, then said, "You and Riddick look like shit."

When they all turned around, they saw all the Necromongers bow to Riddick, the new Lord Marshall.

On the side, watching all this, was Aereon, smiling and saying, "Now what are the odds of that."

Riddick looked at Jen and said, "You keep what you kill."


	9. Epilogue

Jackie was happy she had her new parents her real parents but no matter what the people who cared for her for five years where her parents.

Jen knew that leaving her daughter was wrong but right as well, but that didn't change the guilt that every time she saw her, the thought always came to mind that she didn't know anything about her daughter.

Riddick was not so much on the guilt side but on the slightly angry side.

Kyra loved being a godmother, after Jackie has breakfast everyday she would take her to a room on board the ship and teach her how to fight and defend herself and usually Jen would watch from the side and give both of them pointers.

On a whole Riddick was even more wanted by mercs because he is the Lord of the Necromongers. Jen was the lady of the Necromongers and joined the patrols when they would check for intruders.

When Jackie became ten she joined the patrols and had lessons with the purifier who taught her about the Furyan race and about many others. Jackie was known to love learning about new things and learn different languages and dead languages.

When she was old enough she would leave the ship with a small party of necro's and search dead planets for artefacts and scriptures.

Riddick was at first hated by most of the Necromongers but they eventually saw him as a true leader and their best lord known to the Necromongers.

After Kyra and Jen finished teaching Jackie to fight and defend herself they taught new Necromonger warriors who now had the choice to become a true Necromonger or stay the same.

The Necromongers now situated themselves on a deserted planet and made it their own. They now didn't convert planets unless the planet wanted to be converted which would come to the planet to be converted.

Evil defeated evil and made the universe a better place.


End file.
